Save Tonight
by Nat
Summary: Harm's leaving for Norfolk, to fly again, but could one passionate night make him stay?


Title: Save Tonight.  
Author: Nat.  
Rating: PG.  
Classification: Harm/ Mac.  
Spoiler: Goodbyes.  
Summary: Harm's leaving for Norfolk, to fly again, but could one passionate night make him stay?  
Disclaimer: The great characters of Harm, Mac and the other regulars don't belong to me but belong to the excellent show 'JAG'. Which belongs to 'CBS' and 'Bellasarius Productions'.   
The song 'Save Tonight' also doesn't belong to me. It's sung by 'Eagle Eye Cherry' and is signed to 'Polydor Records'.  
  
  
JAG Office  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Friday, 1200 Hours  
  
"Mac, I'd like you to come to my apartment tonight for dinner." Asked Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.  
"I don't know Harm because I have a whole heap of cases to do since your leaving." Said Major Sarah MacKenzie with a sniffle. 'I'm angry that my partner for leaving JAG. It might just be a whim or he'll be gone forever. Out of my life and never to be seen again. I hate him for making me feel this way.' Mac thought to herself.  
"Please Mac. I beg of you to come."   
"If you insist that much. I'll be around at 7." Answered Mac. "But I'm leaving by 10." She said to herself after entering her office and closing the door.  
Mac sat down at her desk and started to go over a case. She looked up for a moment to pick up her coffee cup, only to stop and stare at a picture on her desk.  
'Why can't things be like they were back then?' Mac picked up the picture of her and Harm.  
It was taking on one of their trips, where they had meet up with Animal. He had insisted that they go sight seeing in their spare time. They had being walking around the crowded town streets of DC, when Animal noticed a photo booth.  
  
One Year Ago  
  
"Come on Mac. Why do you have to be such a party pooper? It's just a few photo's to remember this day by." Whined Animal.  
Harm backed him up. "Come on Mac you heard the man get in the booth." Harm put his hands around Mac's waist and pushed her into the booth. Animal put some money in the booth and the stuck his head in through the curtains.  
"Smile Mac." Said Harm when the first photo was taken.  
Moments before the second photo was taken Harm tickled Macs waist to make her laugh.  
For the third photo Animal stepped out of the booth and left Harm and Mac in it. They were both smiling. Harm smiled his best fly-boy smile. The one that melted Mac's heart.  
It felt good for both of them to be having fun together.  
When the photos were developed Mac put them in her pocket and had kept them.  
  
Present Time  
  
Mac looked up at someone standing in her office doorway when she broke out of her daydream.  
Harm stood there with his fly-boy smile on his face. "Reminiscing?"  
"Something along those lines." Mac placed the photo back on her desk. "Did you want something Harm?"  
The smile faded from his face. "Yeah. I'm sorry I pushed you into having dinner with me tonight. You don't have to come if you don't want."  
"No, it's fine Harm. Like I said, I'll be there at 7. I don't want you spending your last days in Virginia all by yourself."  
"Thanks Mac, I really appreciate it." Harm turned and went back into his office.  
'I don't understand him at times but I understand him enough to know I love him. Mac don't be stupid, you know he thinks of you only as a friend. Get that thought out of your mind.' Mac fought with her feelings inside her head. 'It's only dinner, nothing else.'  
  
Harm's Apartment  
1900 Hours  
  
"Right on time." Said Harm opening the door to his apartment. He stood aside to let Mac walk in.  
"Did you expect me to be otherwise?"   
Harm smile. "Dinners almost ready."  
"Don't tell me. Salad?"  
"Close but not right. Salad and lasagna." Harm dished up the meal he had being cooking and placed them on the table. He went back into the kitchen and brought back two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
"Why did you ask me over here Harm?"  
"Is it against the law to have dinner with someone I'm going to miss?" Harm's pun failed to amuse Mac.  
After finishing the mouthful of food in her mouth, Mac added. "Let me put it this way. You've being able to tell me practically everything so far and the other stuff you didn't tell me I found out anyway. So just spill it sailor."  
"I had to talk to you before I leave for Norfolk."  
"You're talking to me now."  
"I know but I don't mean talk, as in the general talk."  
"You mean a deep and meaningful discussion."  
"You could say that." Harm got up from the tablet and took their empty plates to the kitchen.  
"What did you want to ask me Harm?" He didn't say anything. "Come on Harm! You can't just say something like that and not follow it up with an answer. Tell me! What do you want to talk to me about?"  
"I just want to get a few things straight with you before I leave tomorrow."  
"I sort of came to that conclusion ten minutes ago. Now are you going to talk to me or are you going to leave tomorrow morning with out getting what ever it is off your chest." 'Such a good-looking body too, I must add. Get off the topic Sarah, Harm is trying to tell you something.'  
Harm looked at Mac's blank face. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. You were saying?" He handed her a glass of wine and they sat down on the couch.  
"I want to know how you feel about me?" Harm finally asked.  
"You mean how much my life has changed since I met you. How I've come out of my shell. How you make me feel, every time we're in the same room. You made me the person I am today and I love you for it." Mac bit her lip, knowing that she had just let her feelings for Harm slip.  
"You love me?" asked Harm with slight hope in his heart.  
"It's to late now to say no, isn't it?" she paused a second. "Yes, I do love you, Harmon Rabb and everything about you." Now Mac fell silent, awaiting an answer to her spilling her guts.  
"I wish one of us could have spoken up sooner, about this lust we have for each other." Harm smiled weakly. "I just can't help myself but to love you."  
"So what? If you had found out about my feelings for you earlier, would you still be leaving?"  
"I don't know. I can't say because we never really got the chance to explore those feelings."  
Both of them fell silent and listened to the song that was playing over the radio.  
  
Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is the candle light  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight  
We know I'm going away  
How I wish... wish it weren't so  
Take this wine and drink with me  
Let's delay our misery  
  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away...it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
Darling please don't start to cry  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I... that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
By the time the song had finished, both Harm and Mac were almost at tears.  
"Take me I your arm's tonight Harm." Said Mac putting her arm's around Harm and kissing him.  
He pushed her away. "I'm not going to do that to you Mac."  
"If you want me as much as I want you..." She let her sentence trail off. "Forget it. I'm going home." Mac stood to leave but Harm grabbed her by the arm. "If it were under any other circumstances, I would jump at the chance to have you lay beside me in bed." He stopped himself and looked deeply into Mac's eyes. "It's not fair on either of us. It would just be one night. One night that we both know can't come to anything."  
"Has anyone ever told you, that you think about things to much. So nothing can come of it. What can one lustful night do?" She turned and kissed him. Harm made no attempt to stop her.  
'She's right. What can one passionate night do to either of us?' Thought Harm as he picked up Mac and carried her to his bed.  
They kissed passionately for several minuets. "Promise you'll never forget me Harm." Panted Mac.  
"I love you too much to forget you." Said Harm unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
Saturday, 0800 Hours  
  
Mac woke from her beautiful sleep, to an empty bed. She looked around Harm's apartment but he wasn't in sight. He had left while she was still asleep.  
Mac got out of bed and fumbled through one of Harm's draws, to find a shirt to put on. "I don't think I could possibly go to work today." Mac said aloud, while walking into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks, when she noticed a rose lying on the bench. There was a note next to it.  
  
Dearest Sarah,  
  
I'm sorry to leave while you were sleeping but I knew if I woke you, I could never leave you.  
Like the song said I love you but I have to go.  
I will never forget you Sarah because every time I see a rose, I will remember the day we meet in that rose garden. If only one of us had spoken up sooner. Well there's a lesson to the stubin.  
I will think of you always and of the fun we had together.  
Every sound, smell and taste will remind me of you.  
There are so many more things I want to tell you but I have to leave now.  
I will be with you always.  
  
Your Fly-boy  
  
Harm.  
  
Tears rolled down Mac's cheek and onto the piece of paper, smudging Harm's handwriting. "And I always with you."   
She took the rose with her and collapsed back down onto the bed, were Harm had lay. Where he slept beside her. Where he had kissed her so passionately and promised he wouldn't forget her.  
Mac smelled the red rose and let it's beautiful sent overtake her.   
"I have to get up now or I'm going to be late to work. And I don't want the Admiral to wreck my day. Who am I kidding? I need Harm back. I wish he would come back to me." Mac buried her head into Harm's pillow. She could smell the particular minty after-shave that he used. "I'll get up in a minute." She said to herself.  
Mac closed her eyes for a second and drifted back to sleep. Dreaming about how gentile he had being and how she had never felt that way, when a man touched her before last night.  
  
"Sarah. Sarah." She didn't move. "Sarah, wake up." Harm kissed her cheek.  
"Never leave me Harm." Said Mac rolling over in her sleep and right to where Harm was sitting on the edge of his bed.  
He kissed her again but this time on her lips. Mac stirred and sat up in bed.  
Fresh tears formed, where her old ones had dried. Harm reached up his hands and wiped a tear from Mac's face. "I thought you left." Mac finally managed to say.  
"I did."  
"Why did you come back then, was it because of me?"  
"I could ask you the same question. Why are you still in my apartment and wearing my shirt? You know that Admiral Chegwidden is going to be angry that you're late." Harm was trying to play it cool and joke around the topic that he couldn't leave her. "I got to Norfolk but I couldn't get on the ship. No matter how much I tried, I can't leave you Sarah." She smile, knowing it was herself that was keeping Harm in Virginia.  
"I was going to take a sick day today. You could join me and I'll give you back you shirt."  
"Do you think the Admiral will let me come back to JAG?"  
"You haven't exactly left yet. So are you going to stay?"  
"As much as I want to fly, I can't leave you." He wrapped his arm around her. "Or anyone else for that matter. You guys are like my extended family. So Ninja Girl, you said you were going to take a sick day, would you mind if I joined you?"  
"It's your apartment and I'm going to have to give you back your shirt." She gave him a kiss.  
"Sarah, can we take this slow." Harm thought about it for a minute. "Forget what I just said. We took it to slow last time and nearly missed out on each other."  
"Harm."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Just shut up and kiss me." Harm obeyed orders and kissed her like there was to be no tomorrow.   



End file.
